Ephémère
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Brock l'avait vu pour la première fois quand il avait seize ans. Vingt ans plus tard, il était toujours là, avec le même regard gris, les mêmes cheveux bruns tombant autour de son visage, les mêmes lèvres pleines. [Brock Rumlow x Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier] - [Spoilers Civil War]


Je sais, j'étais censé publier, mais voilà... C'était la rentrée, tout ça, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps avec mes fics...

Me revoilà avec un OS un petit peu particulier - et oui, désolée, je ne reviens même pas avec du Stucky !

Mais bon, j'ai une nouvelle obsession, et elle s'appelle Brock Rumlow ! J'ai attentivement observé ce superbe type - meilleur méchant Marvel d'après moi ! - et voilà, une chose m'a frappée. Pour les fans du WS... Vous n'avez jamais vu les regards qu'il lance à Bucky quand ce dernier retrouve la mémoire ? Moi si, et je trouve ça beaucoup trop shippable !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de cet OS écrit à deux heures du matin !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Mister Rumlow !

[PS : SPOIL CIVIL WAR ! (mais tout le monde l'a vu, maintenant non ?)]

* * *

_ Brock Rumlow.

La présentation était simple, brève, et fut acceptée d'un signe de tête sec.

Brock, de son regard d'adolescent de seize ans, le dévisagea. Des yeux gris, perdus dans le vague. Des cheveux sombres tombant autour de son visage. Une barbe de trois jours qui le vieillissait de plusieurs années.

Brock était un survivant. Des gens disaient que le Soldat l'était aussi. Mais lui était assez clairvoyant pour voir qu'à l'intérieur, l'homme était tout simplement déjà mort.

.

Il grimaça devant la douleur qui gagnait tous ses membres, aurait hurlé s'il avait pu, mais sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il en était incapable.

Un seul prénom flottait encore et toujours dans son esprit.

« Bucky Barnes »

.

_ Je m'appelle Brock Rumlow.

Peu de gens prenaient la peine de se présenter une seconde fois au Soldat. Peu leur importait que l'homme ne s'en souvienne pas, ils prenaient pour acquis les éléments de leur mémoire sans se soucier de lui. Oubliant que parfois, le Soldat n'était plus qu'un homme perdu dans un environnement inconnu, un environnement dangereux où régnait la loi du plus fort. S'il avait eu une âme, le Soldat y aurait régné en maître incontesté.

Mais il n'en avait pas.

.

Des mains prétendument douces se posaient sur son corps sensible, et il les ressentait comme de violents coups qui le faisaient souffrir plus que de raison. Un regard clair, des lèvres pleines, un sourire incertain.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du blessé, et pour la première fois, il espéra ne pas s'en sortir.

.

_ Salut. Moi c'est Brock Rumlow.

Une langue rapide humecta les lèvres roses, signe d'hésitation avant que le Soldat n'ouvre la bouche :

_ Vous êtes déjà venu ici.

Pas une question. Une affirmation, prononcée à voix basse, avec l'intonation du secret. Brock se sentit sourire, et pour la première fois, se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas tous tort. Si au-delà de cette enveloppe vide et sans âme, il n'y avait pas quelque chose.

Et quoi que ce fût, il se jura de le trouver. À vingt ans, Brock n'avait jamais échoué aucun des objectifs qu'il s'était fixé.

Il trouverait ce qu'il y avait au-delà du Soldat de l'Hiver.

.

Une douleur plus violente que les autres se fit ressentir dans le creux de son coude. Il la reconnut immédiatement comme une piqûre, mais n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Il s'était toujours débattu, mais c'était fini. À quoi cela servait-il, quand on n'avait plus de raison de raison de rester en vie ?

Quand les limbes de l'oubli gagnèrent son esprit, il pria pour ne pas se réveiller.

Ne pas se réveiller sans lui.

.

_ Brock Rumlow. Enchanté.

Un air amer déplacé sur le visage d'un robot sans émotion :

_ Vous êtes bien le seul.

De l'humour noir. Du sarcasme. Fascinant. Brock ne réprima pas son sourire ravi, et serra la main du Soldat. Froide, sans doute engourdie par la cryostase. Le jeune homme se demanda comment ses collègues, pourtant membres d'Hydra depuis plusieurs années et habitués au Soldat, ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il dissimulait. Que derrière cette apparence froide se cachait un homme terrifié et amer ne cherchant qu'à sortir de là.

Alors pour la première fois, il poursuivit le dialogue.

_ Et vous, comment vous vous appelez ?

Alexander le tuerait pour ça.

Mais Brock s'en fichait. Il ignorait pourquoi, il ignorait comment. Mais en moins d'une demi-douzaine de rencontres, toutes si éphémères, si semblables et différentes, le Soldat l'avait agrippé, et refusait de le lâcher. Ou peut-être était-ce Brock qui refusait de le lâcher.

Dans tous les cas, le Soldat était passé devant Hydra.

Le Soldat était passé devant tout.

.

Le hurlement jaillit de ses cordes vocales. Il détestait le sentiment de devoir lâcher prise, l'inconscience créée par la morphine, mais la regretta brusquement quand la douleur reprit le dessus.

« Laissez-moi partir, bordel ! »

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la mort. Même pas une mort digne, juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Après avoir causé tant de destruction et de douleur, on pouvait bien le lui accorder, non ?

Pitié.

.

_ Brock Rumlow… Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?

_ Vous êtes blessé.

Les deux mains qui se posèrent sur ses épaules étaient froides, chacune à leur manière, et Brock se laissa aller contre le torse musclé. Était-ce stupide d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie en apprenant que le Soldat allait être réveillé ? Sans aucun doute. Surtout quand il n'avait pas encore été convenablement soigné.

_ Ouais, admit-il à mi-voix. Je suis un peu blessé.

Et c'était étrange parce que derrière la brume dans les yeux gris, il pouvait presque voir de l'inquiétude. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Non, le Soldat ne le connaissait pas. Mais Brock connaissait le Soldat.

Et elle était étrange, cette sensation de rentrer à la maison, quand il s'évanouit entre les bras protecteurs d'un meurtrier sans âme.

.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il seul dans cet univers inconnu de douleur et de peur ? Pourquoi, quand il avait enfin cru trouvé quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, se retrouvait-il seul à traverser la pire épreuve qu'il ai jamais eu à traverser ?

« Où es-tu ? »

Le rire qui le parcourut était malsain et fit couler des larmes de douleur sur ses joues.

Parce qu'il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il serait toujours seul.

.

_ Brock Rumlow, et vous ?

Pas de réponse. Un regard calme, calculateur. Moins perdu que les fois précédentes. Moins humain également. Plus effrayant. Plus tueur.

Brock frissonna, pas très à l'aise. Il était l'agent d'Hydra le plus habitué au Soldat, celui qui avait accompli le plus de mission avec lui, celui qui avait appris à décrypter la moindre de ses micro-expressions.

Brusquement, les mots du scientifique faisaient sens. « Monsieur Pierce a demandé un nettoyage en profondeur. » Et l'intervention de Rollings, son partenaire. « Cette cible est importante. Pas question de jouer à tes petits jeux pour cette fois. »

Brock était un soldat, pas un scientifique, mais il savait comment fonctionnait le cerveau. Il y avait une zone destinée aux émotions, zone dont la machine n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper après tant d'années d'émotions « inutilisées ». Sauf qu'Alexander avait manifestement décidé qu'il était temps de tout reprendre à zéro.

Et Brock voyait dans les yeux du Soldat que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait vraiment rien à en tirer. Bizarrement, il sentit son estomac se nouer.

Sans doute quelque chose qu'il avait mangé au déjeuner. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Après tout, Brock n'était plus touché par les émotions depuis des années.

.

C'était étrange comme sensation. La douleur persistait dans tout son corps, mais son esprit était subitement vide, à l'affût de ce qui se passait autour. Réflexes de soldat. Compartimenter.

Une télévision ou une radio était allumée. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais on ne pouvait pas fermer ses oreilles, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

S'il avait pu s'isoler dans un univers silencieux, noir et vide, il l'aurait fait. Au lieu de ça, le son s'introduisit désagréablement dans ses oreilles, et si l'ensemble lui sembla être un charabia dénué de sens, un nom se détacha du discours.

« Steve Rogers »

Le blessé sentit son visage se crisper. Pas d'horreur, de terreur ou de douleur, mais de haine.

.

_ Salut. Je m'appelle Brock.

_ Salut.

C'était comme de l'inquiétude. De l'incertitude. De la crainte. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Brock posa sa main sur l'épaule du Soldat pour le réconforter – le réconforter de quoi, il l'ignorait.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ J'ignorais que ça importait.

Brock resta stupéfait par la réponse, qui frôlait l'insubordination, mais il ne dit rien. Toujours sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il attrapa les doigts froids du Soldat, et les serra entre ses mains, comme pour les réchauffer.

Le Soldat ne dit rien, son regard plongé dans le vide. Brock ne dit rien non plus, gardant la main de chair du Soldat entre les siennes.

_ C'est à moi de te protéger, murmura le Soldat, ses yeux gris perdus dans un univers qui lui était propre. Je dois te protéger, gamin.

Brock se sentit touché. Il n'était plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Il n'était plus un gamin depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Soldat, seize ans auparavant. Et malgré ça, il se sentait protégé.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais il était en sécurité.

.

Il se laissa faire quand on lui injecta une nouvelle piqûre de morphine. Il en avait besoin. Il devait aller mieux. Une volonté sans faille laissait place à la douleur et la peur. Il se fichait de s'en sortir. L'important, c'était de mettre son projet à bien.

« Je ne te retrouverais jamais. Mais je peux le faire payer. »

Oui, Steve Rogers paierait.

.

_ Bonjour. Je suis Brock Rumlow.

Pas de réponse. Mais Brock remarqua les lèvres tremblantes, le regard perdu, les mains crispées.

_ Tout va bien ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

_ Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Plus que jamais, il regretta de ne pas avoir de nom pour s'adresser à lui.

Ses mains se posèrent sur celles du Soldat, et il riva son regard sombre dans celui, si clair, de l'assassin.

_ Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

_ Je le connaissais. Je crois.

Surpris, Brock fronça les sourcils, geste qui s'accentua quand le Soldat reprit.

_ Je te connais. Je te connais.

Le contrôle qu'Alexander exerçait sur lui s'effritait, et cela faisait un peu trop plaisir à Brock de voir l'homme derrière la machine.

_ Oui, tu me connais.

C'était étrange. Surréaliste. Et pourtant, les mains du Soldat s'accrochaient aux siennes comme à des ancres, et déjà, Brock se penchait pour l'embrasser. Pour embrasser cet être indéfinissable qui après presque vingt ans de rencontres impromptues, avait fini par être son unique fantasme, son unique besoin, son unique proche.

.

Il se redressa malgré ses muscles douloureux. Tout son corps était couvert de brûlures importantes. Les chances qu'il s'en sorte étaient infimes, quand il était arrivé. Maintenant, c'était les chances qu'il meure qui étaient infimes. Son regard restait rivé sur la télévision, où passait en boucle la photo de Steve Rogers. Captain America.

Il était un héros pour tous.

Pour lui, il n'était que celui qui lui avait arraché la seule personne à qui il avait jamais tenu.

Bucky Barnes.

Le Soldat.

Il avait un meurtre à organiser.

.

Pas de présentation, cette fois. Le regard rivé sur un point dans le vague, le Soldat lâcha un :

_ Je le connaissais. L'homme sur le pont. Je le connaissais.

Même une gifle d'Alexander ne lui remit pas les idées en place. Brock aurait voulu attirer son attention, lui rappeler que Steve Rogers n'était rien. Sauf que ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis du Soldat – du Sergent Bucky Barnes, lui signala Alexander.

En entendant le hurlement du Soldat – Bucky – Brock détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Et malgré cette lâcheté, quand il se leva pour suivre Alexander, il lança un long regard au Soldat – Bucky.

Et eut envie de se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant.

Parce qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un flash mémoriel dans l'esprit du Soldat – Bucky – là où il avait fallu à Captain America à peine quelques minutes.

Parce qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu le Soldat – son Soldat – pour toujours.

.

Il mit du temps à organiser son plan. Plusieurs mois de guérison, plusieurs mois de préparation. Et jamais, ni dans le journal, ni à la télévision, il n'eut de nouvelles du Sergent James Barnes. D'aucun disaient qu'il était mort dans l'explosion des héliporteurs, mais il s'agissait de gens n'ayant pas connu le Soldat. Le Soldat aurait résisté à n'importe quoi, cette explosion comprise.

Et il espérait encore et encore tout en sachant qu'il était vain d'attendre.

.

Quand le Soldat se réveilla, Brock ne dit rien. Le regard gris était froid comme la glace, la mâchoire volontaire désormais crispée, et tout dans sa posture montrait qu'il était prêt à combattre.

Brock le regarda se préparer sans un mot. Ce ne fut que quand il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie, qu'il murmura pour lui-même :

_ Tu n'as jamais été à moi, n'est-ce pas, Soldat ?

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. La première fois qu'il le rabaissait ainsi à ce rang d'objet qu'il n'était plus aux yeux de Brock depuis longtemps.

Assez étrangement, une réponse étouffée lui parvint :

_ Peut-être à une autre époque. Un autre monde. Un monde dans lequel nous aurions pu être heureux, Brock.

Brock sauta sur ses pieds, certain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Le Soldat venait de lui répondre. De l'appeler par son prénom, de…

Tous ses espoirs se fanèrent quand le Soldat se tourna vers lui, ses yeux gris toujours aussi indéchiffrables. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un homme ressentant des émotions. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un homme.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit.

Un monde dans lequel ils auraient pu être heureux.

.

_ Un monde dans lequel nous aurions pu être heureux, hein, Bucky ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le casque sur son visage.

Contre son torse, les explosifs semblaient presque le brûler. Il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça. Sa seule raison de vivre était la mort future de Steve Rogers.

_ Quand il faut partir, il faut partir. Et tu viens avec moi, articula Brock en plongeant son regard brun dans les yeux bleus de Steve Rogers, déclenchant les explosifs.

Vers un autre monde.

Un monde dans lequel Brock Rumlow aurait pu être heureux avec Bucky Barnes.

* * *

J'avais déjà eu une idée un peu du même genre, mais je ne l'ai jamais finie...

Pour ceux qui attendent la fic des Avengers dans le monde d'Esprits Criminels, je vous informe... ça avance ! XD Plus sérieusement, je fais mon possible, mais bon, fatigue, plus cours, plus nouvelles séries à regarder, on sait tous ce que ça donne ! Bisous bisous !


End file.
